Most adults are familiar with manually actuated selector mechanisms for altering the speed of windshield wiper movement. When driving during a mist, the driver may set the selector mechanism at a slow speed to keep the windshield substantially free from precipitation, while neither distracting the driver with unnecessary wiping nor causing excessive wear on the wipers. When driving in a moderate rain, the selector mechanism is set at an intermediate speed. Only during a heavy rain condition will the driver set the wiper selector mechanism at its fastest or maximum speed. In recent years, an intermittent controller has been added to many vehicles, which allows the wipers to pause between wiper movements at a slow speed. During a light mist, the operator may adjust the intermittent controller for a relatively long pause, thereby allowing the precipitation to accumulate on the windshield before wiping. During a heavier mist, the intermittent controller may be adjusted for a short pause, so that precipitation build-up on the windshield does not adversely impair the driver's sight.
Conventional windshield wiper control mechanisms frequently require monitoring and adjustment by the vehicle driver, since the precipitation rate when driving generally changes with time. When driving on a crowded freeway or a winding road through mountains, this frequent monitoring and adjustment by the driver is particularly distracting, and may lead to a serious accident. The driver's vision is frequently impaired because the wiper speed setting is too slow for the precipitation level. Excessive wiper speed significantly detracts from the useful life of the wipers, and more importantly is annoying and distracting to the vehicle driver. Adjusting the wiper speed usually requires the operator to take his or her eyes off the roadway at a time when the operator's attention should be solely directly to road conditions and adjacent vehicles.
A related problem with driving during raining or mowing conditions concerns the ability of other vehicle operators to timely observe your vehicle. Safety personnel generally recommend driving with headlights on low beam during these conditions, although many operators forget to turn on their headlights. Some operators may not believe it necessary to turn on their headlights during a light rain condition. When precipitation gradually increases, the operator fails to recognize that he or she is now driving during a heavy downpour with their headlights off. Also, when driving during a downpour or a heavy snow Condition, vehicle operators approaching from the rear may not see your vehicle until it is too late to avoid an accident. Even with the vehicle lights on, it is difficult to see the tail lights of many vehicles during a heavy precipitation condition.
The disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by this invention, which improves vehicle safety by automatically regulating the frequency of windshield wiper movement. The windshield wiper controller of this invention may also be used to increase the vehicle visibility for drivers in adjacent vehicles. This invention may be used to significantly improve the safety of driving a vehicle during precipitation conditions.